Funeral Propositions
by PaBurke
Summary: A funeral can be a great way to pick up chicks.
1. Chapter 1

Funeral Propositions

By PaBurke

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own neither of the universes nor the characters.

Distribution: The Nook

Spoilers: Season eight of SG1, especially Heroes. We'll say, before the end of Season 3 for House

Rating: If you can't watch House MD, go away!

Word Count: 350

"What's a hot chick like you doing in a depressing place like this?"

It was a horrible pick-up line whispered too close to her ear and totally inappropriate for a funeral. She had been prepared to ignore the guy, but than couldn't. In an odd way, it was that very inappropriateness that first registered, even before the very familiar voice.

"House?" Surprised, Allison Cameron turned in the pew and faced her boss. "What are you doing here?"

He was at least dressed appropriately, soberly in black. Gregory House grinned wickedly, like he normally did before calling someone stupid. "I'm here for a funeral."

"You knew Dr. Fraiser?"

House leaned back now that he had her attention. "Of course. You didn't think that I hired you _only_ 'cause you're hot and worked hard, did you? Fraiser vouched for you and Fraiser was a damn good diagnostic doctor."

"She was the best," Cameron murmured.

"Second best," House argued. "But she was in the Air Force –wasted- and couldn't compete with me."

Cameron smiled. "You can relax. Now you _are_ the best."

House's jaw dropped at the audaciousness of her comment. "Tut, tut. Cameron, are you flirting with me- your boss? And at a funeral? What would Fraiser say?"

Cameron stood to pay her respects. She threw one last comment over her shoulder. "Janet would applaud me for getting the better of you. And where better than at her funeral? In her presence."

House watched her walk away. He saw the self-confidence in the line of her spine. She was among those who saw her as a competent colleague. He saw the friendship in the way she shook hands and in the gentle way that she hugged that girl- what the hell was her name?- that Janet had adopted. He saw the respect that she offered all those in uniform. He saw the respect that was offered in return. He saw those with stars on their shoulders and medals on their chest make a point of speaking with her.

House had a feeling that Cameron was walking away in more ways than one.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Funeral Propositions II

By PaBurke

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own neither of the universes nor the characters.

Distribution: The Nook

Spoilers: Season eight of SG1, especially Heroes. We'll say, before the end of Season 3 for House

Rating: If you can't watch House MD, go away!

Word Count: 400

"At least you're not wearing jeans and a t-shirt," the disdainful female voice spoke.

"I tried that," House lied and he turned to face the speaker. "But the black bouncer wouldn't let me in without being properly dressed." A tall, thin girl stood before him. She was pretty in her black dress. It was the brat that Fraiser had adopted.

The girl grinned at him. "T-Murray would have broken your good leg before letting you dis mom, Dr. House. I would have liked to see you try."

House waved his free hand in dismissal and limped toward the men's bathroom. The girl beat him there. "Aren't you the least curious as to my identity or why I'm bothering you?" she asked.

"Nope." House pushed by the girl.

She followed him into the restroom. "My name is Cassandra Fraiser. Remember it. It's going to be on a job application on your desk in a few years."

House looked her up and down. "Try ten. I might be retired by then."

"Five years."

"Ha. You're what? Sixteen? You'll change your mind six times before you graduated high school. I'll never see you again."

"Seventeen," Cassandra corrected. "And I've already started undergraduate studies."

"You don't have a big enough rack to be seventeen and you still have baby fat."

The cheap insult didn't faze the girl as it would most females her age. "Cassandra Fraiser. Remember the name. I'm going to learn everything I can from you and then I'm going to move on."

"Taking your mom's place?" House asked a little too innocently. "Finishing the job she started?"

Cassandra didn't wince at this comment either, but returned with a volley of her own. "Nope. It'll be Cameron's job by then. So, kindly refrain from getting yourself kicked out of the only job that'll have you. Also refrain from OD-ing on pain meds. See you in five years, Dr. House." She turned on her heel and walked out of the men's bathroom.

House found himself grudgingly admiring the brat. Janet hadn't had her for the formative years, but their time together had definitely had a profound affect on the girl.

House _would_ keep an eye out for the girl's résumé. It had been ages since he had crossed someone who had been as hard to manipulate as Janet Fraiser. He had never received an answer better than 'classified.'

What made Cassandra Fraiser tick?

*


End file.
